Bleeding Hearts
by GeneGenielover28
Summary: Set during 2.8. What happens when Molly shows up in Alex's world and Alex stays away from Operation Rose only to be confronted by the very man who wrecked her world? A reunion shattered by a series of tragic events leaves Gene Hunt struggling to cope.
1. A Tragic Day

**This is my first. Constructive criticism would be good. All mistakes are mine. I do not own Ashes to ashes. **

A Tragic Day

"_Alexandra Drake, the first female Detective Inspector of the Metropolitan Police has died today after a fatal stabbing inside an Italian Restaurant after she, her daughter and a number of customers were taken hostage by a police officer who was found to be involved in police corruption and the planning of the failed King Douglas Lane gold bullion burglary. It has been revealed that Inspector Drake had figured out the burglary the night before it was due to happen. It has also been revealed that the night before the burglary she was suspended by her DCI, Detective Chief Inspector Gene Hunt for unknown reasons. Sources say that the two of them had argued aggressively the night before, more so then usual ending with DCI Hunt making a threat towards her life in the heat of anger according to these reports. Recent evidence shows that DI Drake was being stalked and targeted by the said corrupt officer who has been taken into questioning along with his accomplice Jeannette Rivens whom have committed the fatal stabbing. Witnesses of this shocking invent says that DI Drake was protecting her only daughter Molly Drake, whom she was briefly reunited with after a long period of separation just before her death. Sources say that DI Drake was in shock when the stabbing took place and passed away quickly in the arms of DCI Gene Hunt, with her daughter and fellow colleagues surrounding her."_

Molly Drake sat quietly watching the television in the police station along with her mother's fellow colleagues in CID who had quietly bowed their heads to hide the tears that were in their eyes. The murder of their DI had come as a shock to them when they had heard the news before it was broadcasted.

A single tear fell from her eyes and slid down her cheek, it has been a traumatic 24 hours. It was bad enough to lose your mother to a bullet in the head and a post operation infection; it was quite another thing to have your mother so brutally and violently snatched away from you in front of your own eyes along with everyone else in the room. Now, as she looked around the room of this strange world that her mother had inhabited for god knows how long, she realised that she had no one now, at least not in this decade. Her father would be just a snotty kid and her godfather doesn't even know that she exists. She stared down at her blood stained shirt and felt her stomach twist once more. She refused to take off the shirt even though she knew it had to be handed in for evidence. She was still trying to take in her situation when she heard the footsteps of the mighty Manc Lion – Gene Hunt.

But when she looked up at him she knew, just by looking into his eyes, that this man was no longer the Gene Hunt that was described in Sam's recorded experiences that she had been reading. Oh no. The man whom was standing before her looked like his entire world had been shattered beyond repair.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Next one will look at Gene and his POV of what happened that night and the day after. Don't worry, we will get to see Alex soon. All part of the story.**


	2. Tell me that this pain is over

**I wanted to get the first two chapters out so I will be able to work on my university work and start on the next two chapters. Once again Ashes is not mine if it was Gene and Alex would have sorted out their relationship in the beginning of season 3. **

Tell me that this pain is over

It only took 24 hours for Gene Hunt's world to collapse all around him. Operation Rose, those bastard bent coppers, and his own stupid pride, mistakes and anger has stripped him of everything and everyone that he loved. Mac's betrayal shook him up, Chris's betrayal had hurt him deeply, but nothing can compare to the pain, anger, guilt and sorrow that he was feeling now. Alex Drake. Bolly. His Bolly. He thought that they had a connection, he had hoped that after all this mess with operation rose was over they could start something together. CID's Power couple. The Guv and his Bolly. The Manc Lion and his lionesses. He thought that they had something very special. But the moment he had heard that tape he had felt that someone had reached into his heart, ripped it from his body and kicked it around the room like a bloody football. He had pleaded with her to give him an explanation, something to take the edge off of it. He was sure that she had an explanation for him ready and they could be back to being the Manc Lion and the posh bird show. But then she opened her mouth and sprouted all that nonsense about being from the future and how he she had to stop summers.

God he felt like a fool then, he had put his heart on the line and she had pissed in his face! The bitterness and anger that he was feeling had bubbled within him all day then after he had coldly dismissed her. The team refused to believe that she was bent, Shaz looked up to her, Chris admired her and even Ray had defended her to him. All of them were confused over their bitter and heated argument the night before this whole sordid affair. He remembered that night as clear as the light of day. The night he had suspended her. The night before he lost her forever leaving him with a broken heart and a guilty conscience.

"_First Sam Tyler now you, why do I always attract the liars and the weirdos?"_

_The bullion is scheduled for 11 0'clock tomorrow morning, somehow, it will be diverted to King Douglas Lane. Now the clock is ticking Guv and we have to bring Summers down."_

"_I am formally suspending yer." _

"_Well you can't do that"_

"_Me organ grinder, you monkey give!"_

He remembered her shocked face, as though she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Well how did she expected him to respond? She had lied to his face and now she had detailed knowledge about the blag and that sent a chill down his bones and made his anger spill overboard leading them to this. He had respected her, more than anyone in his life since Sam and now as she stood before him all he saw was the lying scum that she was. As she defiantly threw her warrant card on his desk with such aggressive force, he had foolishly held some form of hope that she will tell him the truth but kept his poker face on but anyone could tell just by looking into his eyes that he was a man that was about to reach breaking point.

"_I really thought you and me. I thought we were the ones, we had a connection."_

"_We do"_

"_You can't tell me the truth"_

He hoped that she would see the pain in his eyes and that she will take this lifeline that she didn't deserve and tell him the truth.

"_I did. I know you can't possibly comprehend it but I did."_

She had it all, the tears, the sadness in her eyes, hell she was begging him to believe her but all he could see was rage. She had taken him for a fool and so with his eyes narrowed and his head held high, he went for the one thing he knew that would wound her deeply.

"_You know, it's just struck me how truly cold you are Drake. You told me once you had a daughter."_

He had heard that small, sharp intake of breath; he saw the shocked and narrowed eyes as he mentioned her daughter. He knew that he had crossed the line, too below the belt, but he was beyond caring now. She wasn't worth his time or his affections. Not anymore.

"_You don't phone her. You never talked about her. You never try to see her."_

He saw that slap coming. It was swift, brutal and held enough force to whack his head to the other side. He stayed in that position, feeling miserable, allowing the sting of the slap to wash over him. He didn't look at her as she silently breathed heavily with shaky anger. She turned in disgust and anger, opened the door and was about to storm out in anger. Oh no. He was not going to allow her make him feel like a bastard, she had brought this all on herself and he was going to assert his authority, to show her that he was boss and not her. His last words to her that night was now something he would regret until the day he died.

"_I'm doing this without you and you dare to get in my way, I swear to god, I will kill you!"_

He will never forget the look of defeat in her eyes. The haunting look of a woman who gave it her all and had nothing left. Her eyes full of dissolution and bitter acceptance as she stormed her way out of CID. Her heels echoing down the corridor and the slamming of doors following her. He looked around the room to see his team shy away from him while Ray looked on with acidic disappointment in his eyes. He remembered how isolated he felt but ignored it because he knew that he was right and she was wrong but he never thought that this will be the last time he will see her alive and breathing as he turned to his darkened office and slammed the door.

Gene closed his eyes and turned his head away from his now broken and battered team that surrounded the television as he walked into CID. His team turned to look at him. Gene felt all of their eyes of accusing anger burning through him. He knew that the team blamed him for the death of Alex and he couldn't blame them after all, all the evidence found in Summer's flat showed that he was stalking her and the rest of the team and pointed to the obvious fact that Alex was whiter than white which the team had known all along and never failed to forget. He looked at Ray and found the same thing that he saw in everyone else– anger, resentment, disappointment and sadness. He turned to see Shaz bitterly weeping on Chris's shoulder as Chris held her as tight as he could, failing to stop the tears that were flowing freely down his face while the rest of the team had silently bowed their heads in quiet mourning and respect for their fallen DI.

But the next thing that he saw just killed him inside.

He saw little Molly in the exact same position as little Alex Price was the day he had carried her into the station and left her in CID while he went to talk to Evan. She was sitting on her mother's desk, staring at her clasped hands on her lap, looking at the floor in quiet despair and confusion, trying to process what had just happened. Her legs were dangling off her mother's desk, biting her lip in the way that Alex used to do while a single tear rolled down her cheek. Her mother's blood was stained all over her once pristine white shirt. The image was torture for him, knowing that he could have prevented this tragedy from happening. The little mousy haired girl silently looked up at Gene. He could see a lot of Alex in her and for once in his life he felt powerless and once again he felt the anger, sadness, guilt and shame wash over him.

He knew that he could never forgive himself for this. He will always look at Molly and remember how she had assured her dying mother that she was always a good mother; how she had tried her best under difficult circumstances while talking to her about all the fun things they did and what they were going to do together now that they were reunited. He would remember how their foreheads were pressed closely together as their salty tears mixed with one another, how Alex had desperately clutched on to her daughter's hand while he had held her in his arms. He would remember how Alex had praised her little girl and told her how much she had loved her while taking her final breaths. He will always remember how Molly had begged her mother to hang on to life even though they both knew she couldn't. He knew that he had made the wrong call to suspend her. He had betrayed the woman that he loved. He knew that it was him who had ultimately caused this to happen, if only he used his brain, if only he had took a leap of faith and believed in her, if only he could have trusted her the way she trusted him with her secret even though it was out of this world. But it was too late for that now. He knew now that he allowed his bitterness and personal anger toward her overtake his better judgement and heart and it had prevented him from listening to her. She needed him and he had turned his back on her, left her out in the cold and to ultimately fend for herself and her little girl resulting with him stupidly getting into bed with some lying tart, sending his team to the wrong direction potentially allowing the bent coppers to get away while allowing the very same lying, thieving tart to wield the sharp blade into Alex's flawless body right in front of his very eyes. His mistake led to a little girl having to live life without her mother. He remembered that morning clearly as well.

"_Guv, its Viv at base, got copy of results of a fire on the High Street"_

_Fire? What sort of Fire?"_

"_I'm not sure but I think it was the florist, yes it's the florist on the high street, there are already officers at the scene and they are blocking off and redirecting traffic."_

He had put the foot on the brakes the moment he had heard that from Viv, remembering what Alex had said to him the night before. He prayed that he was wrong otherwise he would have to get down on his knees and beg her for forgiveness, if, that is he could stop her from getting away from him.

"_What are the bricks doing?"_

"_Somebody talk to me, what are the ruddy bricks doing?_

"_Hanging on Guv, they're getting redirected. The Bullion Van is on its way, they are taking the van onto the back streets. Drake was right. It's King Douglas Lane."_

The moment he had heard that he was shocked, angered and just god damn frustrated. He let out a sigh that he didn't know that he was holding and reversed the Quattro and spun it around and towards King Douglas Lane – the place where Alex said it was going to be all alone. He ripped through the steeps, his blood boiling, his mind whirling, he wanted to beat something up and so he banged his hand on the steering wheel to let off some steam while cursing the bent coppers for wrecking the force, her for always being right and himself for his blindness and stupidity.

"_Bastard, Bastard!"_

After he whirled the Quattro and ran down Carnegie, he looked around to see a copper's civil war brewing around him, he didn't know whether to beat the crap out of someone or laugh when he remembered what he had said to Scarman last year. He knew that he would have to talk to Alex and sought all this mess out and hoped that she will forgive him, that's if she can even look at him. As he attended to the cuffing of the bent coppers he felt his radio go off and got the news that he didn't want to hear.

_Guv, you and the team have to get over to Luigis's now! A bent copper and that blonde haired woman you were with the night before have raided the place. DI Drake is in there with several hostages along with a little girl, apparently it's her daughter. The man has his has a gun on Drake, there is a bit of a stand off."_

Gene started to panic along with the rest of the team. The worst fear realised, one of their own was targeted by the bent coppers for revenge. Ray turned to Gene anger burning within him.

"_You better hope nothing happens to them, otherwise her and her daughter's blood will be on your hands. You were the one who threw her out in the cold to defend herself."_

Ripping through the streets, faster than normal, both men with their teams were desperate to get to their DI and her little girl before they were too late. Surrounding the area with extra back up as requested by Gene on the way over, they moved slowly into the restaurant and listened to the conversation that was taking place between Alex and Summers while her little girl was gripped tightly around the neck by him. Hearing the conversation just killed Gene a little bit more even if he had no idea why they were talking in past tense or how they knew so many details – he could but it was way too out of his world.

_"November 82, the King Douglas job"_

"_There you go, good girl"_

"_There was no mention of any bent coppers"_

"_The Met covered it up. Carnegie got away the first time."_

"_And you saw it all, back then, young PC"_

"_They paid me off"_

"_And all of this was putting things right, you wanted them to get caught."_

"_When I joined the force, I believed Alex! They took that away from me!"_

"_But when I saw you couldn't be corrupted, I knew you would uncover rose"_

_But what does Gene have anything to do with this?_

Gene's ears picked up and listened intently along with the rest of the team.

"_I had to get you away from him, he was leading you astray. God knows that that was difficult, you two are tied together then you both realise. Like I said, you only say one world in your sleep besides your precious little girl's name of "Gene". So I bribed that blonde tart to distract Gene, put doubts in his mind, keep the two of you apart, I also got her to slip that tape on his desk to drive that wedge. See Alex I understand you. I knew that he would have asked you for the truth once he had heard that tape, the feelings he had for you went very deep, hell I think that he thought he had a chance with you and I knew that you would give it to him. Because you loved him...you still do even though you knew in your heart of hearts that he would never believe you." How did if feel Alex? Getting blown off for a cheap tart that could never match you. While you cried for him in your sleep, saying that he cares about you, he was shagging that blonde whore on your desk. He insulted you as a woman, a mother and a police officer and yet here you are, here in this restaurant, doing what he has ordered you to do with your daughter right here."_

Gene was stunned and so was the rest of the team, the guilt was eating away at him and the shocked and angered looks of the team told him that they were disgusted that he had went for a lowlife criminal and shagged her on their DI's desk. He was a DCI for god sake! DCIs do not shag criminals! Gene had had enough and stood up.

"_Police! Drop it. I will shoot." _

"_I know"_

Before Summer's could pull the trigger, Gene shot him in the leg.

"_Scumbag, nobody pulls one of the Gene Genie and gets away with it."_

As summers was cuffed, Gene looked down to look at the man's idea, shaken to the core after reading the details...Bolly was right all along...There was another summers. No, He couldn't think about this right now. The team gathered around shocked over today's events. However, they were so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice Alex, molly or the blonde haired woman make her move towards Molly. And that was when the tragedy unfolded in front of everyone's eyes.

"_MOLLY! GET OUT OF THE WAY NOW!"_

_"NO! MUM!"_

It was like watching a movie scene in slow motion as Gene and his team watched Alex perform one of the greatest acts of love in life – sacrifice. Jeannette had came from nowhere, having heard the conversation and angered by being played like a fool, she took a sharp knife and went for Drake's daughter as she was the closest thing that was standing there. Alex, wstanding saw this and did the one thing a mother always did when her child was in danger. She got in between her daughter and Jeanette's weapon, pushed her daughter out of the way and took the hit. Gene saw the blade puncture her skin and rip through her body and insides as she screamed and gasped in shock with her eyes wide, mouth opened, clutching onto the bar for balance as Jeanette shoved her away to get out only to be caught by Ray and Chris.

Gene's world crashed around him the moment he saw Alex clutch onto the bar desperate to stand and take the knife out of her gut but found that she couldn't as she collapsed onto her knees on the floor, struggling for breath. He ran towards her and helped her sit up as he tried desperately to stem the bleeding from her gut to no avail, he heard Alex's whimpers and cries of agony as he tried to save the life of the woman that he loved.

"_MUMMY!"_

Gene looked up, to see Molly run to her mother's side to clutch her hand and talk to her mother and he felt a sharp pain of guilt as he saw how close mother and daughter were, instantly regretting his words from the night before.

"_Mummy, please don't die, you have got to hang on for me. You can make it. Then we can do all those things that we wanted to do. Go dancing. Bake Cakes, go shopping together, sing very badly to cheasy romance songs, everything that we used to do together."_

"_Molly, baby, I am...so...sorry."_

"_What for?"_

"_For being a bad mother, for not being there when you needed me...always obsessed with work"_

"_Mum don't you dare apologise, you are not a bad mother, you never were, you tried, and you did your best under difficult circumstances. I am proud to have you as my mum, everything you did was for me."_

"_My baby...you...do...knew...I...love you with all of...my..heart"_

"_I always knew that mum." _

_"I want you...to ...know...that...I will always be...in...your..heart...that I will never...forget you..."_

_"Mum...no. Please don't say that! You are going to be ok. You are Alex Drake. A fighter and a winner."_

_"Oh...baby...I wish that that was...true._

Tears were streaming down their faces as they talked to each other, trying to fend off the inevitable stench of death that would forever taint Luigis. She was losing the battle, they all knew it. Gasping for air he remembered how she had turned to him, clutched his shirt with her free hand as he held her.

_Come on Alex, you bloody stay with me. Don't you dare die on me here. You have got to keep fighting, come on girl, it's not that bad"_

"_Gene, Gene...I'm so sorry..."_

"_Don't talk sweetheart, come on you have got to hang in there."_

_"Please look after my baby girl for me, I am all she had left."_

_"Bolly! You will be lookin after her you daft mare, you are going to make it!"_

_"Gene...we...both...know..that that is not true. So please.."_

_"No Bolly..I.."_

_"PLEASE...PLEASE! Do it for me."_

_"Ok..Bolly I'll look after her.."_

_"Come on Alex, just hold it, please...please..keep it together...for molly...for me... for the team.. I do love you, you bloody posh mouthy tart"_

Her last words to him were the ones that broke his heart. He never thought that it would end like this.

_"I love you...forgive me for...never telling you"_

And with her final breath, her body went limp as she died in his arms.

All those memories flooded into his mind and made his heart ache. He felt like a complete an utter fool. He didn't deserve to title of the Manc Lion or the title of DCI. After all what kind of DCI would sleep with a criminal just to get back at Alex...the very same criminal that took the life of Alex. Ray, Chris and Shaz all blamed him for this. The look in their eyes when they were told by Summers about what he had done. They couldn't look at him in the eye after that. When Ray did all he saw there was the same look he gave to the criminal filth of London when he was belting them one. He knew that he lost everyone's respect..hell he couldn't even respect himself let alone look at himself in the bloody mirror. He went inside his office to change his shirt. Alex's blood on his shirt was a start reminder of the consequences of his actions and poured himself a large measure of scotch to dull the pain and looked over at Molly who was talking with a couple of officers that had came in. Probably to give her statement. Such a strong little girl. She was a credit to her mother. He winced as he remembered his cold words to Alex and the scene before him that afternoon at Luigis. He could never forgive himself for this. But then he remembered his promise to Alex. He promised her that he would take care of her little girl and he vowed to do so for the rest of his days. He might have failed Alex when she was alive but he wasn't going to fail her in death. He was going to keep his promise. The Gene Genie always kept his promises.

"Are you ready to go little lady?"

Molly slowly nodded.

"Where do you want to stay? Mu house or your mother's flat. It's ok if you don't want to."

"No! I want to see the place where my mum has called home for nearly two years, no matter how painful it is."

Gene was impressed with the amount of strength and courge that this girl had. She was Alex's daughter all right. He extended his hand out to her and she quietly took it. Gene felt like a bit of a poof for doing this but he remembered that this little girl was not just any girl, she was Alex's little girl. This was going to be a long week.


	3. Watching from afar

**I finished my work early so I decided to put this one up. I promised we will see Alex soon so this is from her POV but since this is based around Gene and Molly's journey together we will only see a few chapters dedicated to her but her experiences is important to the overall ending. **

Watching from afar

Alex Drake felt like she was floating on air, she didn't feel any pain – emotionally or physically. She felt good. Was she dead? Was she back home in 2008? Why can't she feel anything? Why is there such a strong bright light around her? What was happening to her? She can hear voices, glasses clinking, music playing and laughter ringing. It was merry. The bright light that had surrounded her disappeared and she found herself standing in the middle of a beautifully decorated bedroom she took the time to survey her surroundings. A long fur rug covered the floors, silk curtains covered the windows, an open fire was burning brightly, candles flickered around her, a king size bed donned with silverly blue silk sheets was found at the end of the room along with two bedside tables with lamps on top on either side of the bed, a mirrored dressing table, a huge flat screen television and stereo on her right hand side with an IPod on top while on her left was a large bookcase with all of her favourite books and magazines along with a large wardrobe – the kind that celebrities and billionaires had. Now this was heaven! Alex shook her head, confused and lost. What the hell was this some kind of joke? She was sure she wasn't home in 2008 otherwise she would have been in hospital – not that she would be happy, she would be without her daughter now that she knew that her daughter was in 1982 after dying from a serious accident outside the hospital. Molly had explained everything to her while they were briefly reunited before that stupid summers had wrecked it all. She did attract a lot of nutters she thought to herself. So if this was not 2008 then where the hell was she?

She was about to go downstairs when she stopped to have a look at herself in the mirror and was shocked at what she found. She was covered in a beautiful Lace Ivory Sheath Strapless Beaded Satin Dress that reached the floor. Her waist was beaded with jewels that shone brightly and the dress itself hugged her curves beautifully. She looked at her arms only to find that it was covered with Long sleeves that were made with lace bolero. She looked like an angel...or someone about to be wedded. Her hair was stylishly curled, her blue eye shadow make up that she used to wear in the 80s was gone and replaced with light gold eye shadow that brought out her hazel eyes but it wasn't enough to scream desperate. She had small diamond earrings dangling from her ears while she wore the silver necklace and bracelet that Gene had bought for her on her birthday on February the 10th back in 1982 when they had celebrated their birthdays by going out to dinner before exchanging gifts before operation rose and their spectacular breakdown during her dying days. The only difference was that on the necklace there was a heart pendent attached to it with the symbols G&A engraved on it which warmed Alex's heart. A tear slipped down her eye. She never had the chance to apologize to him and tell him how she really felt about him. She had it all. She had Molly with her and she could've worked something out with Gene.

They could've had it all until Jeannette had shown up. She hated that woman for what she did, she was angry with Gene when Summer's told her that Gene had slept with her, even though she knew that he did through her dreams due to their strong connection. But when she went for her daughter Alex did what any other mother did, she threw herself in front of her daughter, pushed her out of the way and took the hit for her daughter. She had asked Gene to look after Molly for her, she trusted him to do the right thing by her but a part of her was sad that she would never see them again. She then heard a knock on her door and wondered who on earth it could be. She walked out of her bedroom to answer the door only to be bowled over what she had come across. A large spacious living room with another wide screen television on a polished brown buffet set near the wall was found, a leather couch and two leather armchairs on either side of the couch, a coffee table in between the couch and the entertainment buffet, surround sound speakers, a DVD/blue ray player at the bottom of the buffet, fur rugs that covered the beautifully painted floorboards and bookcases that showcased all of her favorite movies and CDs. She had also noticed that among her collection were western films and country artists, that's wired; she wasn't into this type of stuff. Could it be possible that she and Gene were destined to be together after all? Could she still have it all? She was forced out of her musings by a friendly voice.

"Mon Cher? Are you up yet? It's Nelson and a few others"

Nelson? She recognized that name from her studies of Sam Tyler and what on earth did he mean by a few others? She found her strength again as she opened the door to find nelson standing by the door with a bunch of white roses.

"Mon Cher!" It's good to have you finally here. We have been waiting for you for a while. You look stunning! Beautiful, sheer perfection in white, such timeless flawless beauty, authority was right to bring you here"

"Nelson, I don't understand, what do you mean that you have been waiting for me?"

"It's a long story mon cher but for the mean time it would be rude to deny my friends here a reunion with you"

Nelson then stood aside and there stood Caroline, Sam and Annie, all beaming happily to see her in heaven with them even if it was tainted by the sadness in their eyes. Alex's eyes filled up with tears immediately when she saw them, especially her mother. Caroline then pulled her daughter in a full embrace, happy and bitter tears flowing down their cheeks, at least she wouldn't be alone. Alex then turned to Sam and Annie who hugged her as well, both of them feeling sorry for her.

"We are so sorry about what had happened between you and Gene and what happened with Molly and Jeannette. We had no idea that this would happen. I have got to say though you had balls to tell Gene the truth. We were all screaming at the TV for you not to tell him but in the long run you did the right thing." Said Sam

"You really did love him enough to tell him the truth even though you knew how he would react. That took courage Alex" Annie said.

Alex turned to her mother who only smiled sadly and nodded. "You did the right thing Alex, it will pay off in the long run. I know you love him even though I couldn't imagine why but when I saw him and how hurt he was I saw the man that you fell for"

"You guys all knew? How? Replied Alex

"We can see everything that happens in the real world and also in Gene's world through the television in the bar at the railway arms. Your televisions that you have in your bedroom and lounge room can do the same thing" Replied Nelson

"Yeah, we saw the whole thing with Jeannette, slimy piece of thing she is." Huffed Annie.

"Yeah, the Guv was an idiot for shagging her on your desk, I knew he was hurt but he could've went home and cooled down instead of doing...well...that" replied Sam.

"Oh come on, we all make mistakes we all must pay a price for them" retorted Caroline.

"He's paying for it big time now. He is riddled with guilt, the team feels betrayed by him and all of them blame him for what had happened and now he is in charge of looking after Molly, the poor dear, she is so strong, she is a credit to you Alex" replied Annie.

Tears came to Alex's eyes once more as she remembered the last 48hours of her life before coming here. It had hurt her to know that Gene shagged Jeannette but she couldn't really blame him, she told him something that he could never have understood and he was still reeling over Chris and Mac, her words and the tape just made it all that worse for them. But then again she just couldn't bear to think what he was going through now.

"So is this heaven?"

"yeah" all three said in unison.

"The railway arms is the copper's gateway to heaven for the lost souls who find their way in Gene's world" replied Sam."

"So that means Gene's world is purgatory?"

"Yeah, some place where coppers with issues go to sort themselves out. You had to learn what happened with your parents and learn to love and trust another man again...and you did that with your parents and with Gene."

"So what is Gene?"

"He is the guardian of purgatory for coppers; mind you he isn't the only one, how many guardians are out there? I don't know but I found out about Gene and his world, then I told Annie and we knew that we couldn't stay there any longer, we knew that it was time to move on. But we didn't want to tell Gene as it would crush him, he has to go on that journey with Molly so I asked him to help me fake my own death. So we pushed the car into the river after we had set it on fire, I left him a couple of items in a tin box and told him to keep it until the time comes. He took us to the railway arms where I went in, I had instructed Annie to follow me here after my death was public and the funeral was done. Gene has forgotten everything, can't blame him, I would've gone bananas myself if I had stayed. "

"Oh god Gene...that means he is..."

"yeah, sorry Lex, he died at a young age. Shot dead at the age of 22, he was shot in the face with a shotgun and his body was covered up in a shallow grave" replied Annie.

Alex was shocked to be hearing this, she was wrong, this wasn't all in her head, this was real. Guilt surged through her when she thought about the way she had treated them...god what an idiot she had been especially towards Gene.

"Don't worry Alex; I felt the same way when I first came to Gene's world. We had a purpose though, we had to teach him to adapt to the times, how to be a better copper and how to be a better man. I taught him to be a better copper and you taught him how to be a better man because he was able to finally find a woman that he genuinely cared about and loved. He never had that with this ex wife, it was just something that you did back in his day but he played around and so did she. It was doomed to fail but with you it was different. You learnt how to accept and respect Gene. You learnt to love again even though it did end in heartbreak but that is the way of the world." Said Sam sadly.

Alex returned his sad smile, it was a tough lesson but it had to be done.

"Will I see them again?"

"Of course mon cher, but they have to figure it out on their own, you will be able to guide them too, you just have to learn the lessons of this world before you can try to communicate to both Gene and Molly. However, mon cher, it will take time for Gene to crossover the threshold even after he and Molly discovers the truth. It might take longer for you to be reunited with him again but it is worth the wait mon cher. Have faith." Replied Nelson

Alex nodded and then decided to change the conversation when she noticed their fancy dress attire. "Ummm...why am I dressed like someone who is about to be wedded or going to some flash party? And why are you dressed in a tux Sam?"

"Oh this? This is something authority wanted to do. They wanted a bit of rock and roll glam to try and spice things up around the railway arms. So once a week of a Friday we have a bit of a party, the girls get dressed to the nines, the men get polished, we make the club look like a ballroom and we use a mixture of 21st century and 20th century music to dance to. It's a good change from the norm, even if some of the coppers complain about it being posh and poufy but they secretly like it. You should come with us, you can even see what is happening in Gene's world, you are already dolled up so you might as well use it" Replied Sam

"Oh that sounds lovely" replied Alex. It would be good to take her mind off of what had happened. Annie was wearing a simple but elegant one shoulder turquoise dress that flowed to the ground with a slit that went up to her thigh. Black shoes and matching bag complimented her while her simple gold jewelry shone. Her mother was wearing a purple strapless dress that stopped below the knee with a black shawl covering her shoulders with a black purse and shoes to compliment her outfit.

"You look lovely. I am very proud of you my daughter." Said Caroline beaming with pride.

"Well come on. We are all dressed up with somewhere to go, what are we still doing here?" asked Annie.

"Let me get some shoes." Alex quickly took the roses from Nelson, placed them into a vase with water and then raced to her bedroom where her wardrobe awaited her. She was stunned; she had never seen so many shoes in her life. This was definitely heaven. She picked out a pair of 2 inched silver high heels with beads on the front to go with her silver purse and jewels. She looked in the mirror one last time and pattered her pendent, she missed Molly and she longed to hold Gene in her arms and kiss that delectable pout that he always had on but she had to be patient. She had to have faith she said to herself as she locked her door, linking arms with Annie and her mother and happily chatting to them as they walked down the corridors. She will be reunited with them someday.

It's not much but for now it was enough.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. See, I wasn't going to leave Alex totally out of the picture. The majority of the story now will be focused on Gene and molly and their journey. I will still have Alex in the story now and again but not until later down the track. For a look at Alex's dress you can look at it at Milanoo. It was a smiliar dress that my cousin had when she got married.**


	4. All I ver wanted was for you to return

**Man, I am on a roll here. Here is the next chapter that will heavily involve Gene and Molly's relationship in the confines of Alex's flat. Better have the tissues ready**

All I ever wanted was for you to return my love

As Gene drove through the streets of London he had realised that he had nothing for Molly to wear. All she had on was her jeans, the bloodstained t-shirt and the black jacket covering her. He also realised that he had no documentation on her but then he spotted her small suitcase that she had carried with her on their way of the station so he just assumed that everything she owned was in there. His mind was still reeling from everything that he had discovered today. The stuff with operation rose, Summers and Jeannette, Alex's claim about the future, Alex's death, and the appearance of Molly. It was all too much, he had to brief the Super on what had happened and was told that there would be an enquiry into everything including the nature of Alex's death. That was something he didn't want to think about as he knew that he would have to confess that he had a sexual encounter with the very woman who had killed Alex the night before, the woman who made a serious allegation about the integrity of a police officer, to the whole board and ultimately to the police force. The press was going to have a field day and his name would be dragged through the mud again...he was sure of it, not that he didn't deserve because he did. It was him who allowed all this happen. He went to the shops to pick up a few things for both Molly and himself. Basic toiletries, fruits, vegetables, meat, a few sweets and some alcohol for himself...god knows he was going to need it. He thought about getting Molly some clothes but decided to leave it for tomorrow when Molly was not dressed like she had just held a murder victim in her arms. His mind turned to Molly, scared of what she was thinking. Did she hate him? Did she blame him for everything that had happened like his team does? Would she ever forgive him? Would she throw him out on his arse and spit in his face? Or would she be compassionate like her mother and help him guide him through one of the darkest moments of his life. He hoped so. She is all that he had left now. She was the only one that can support him now.

Molly silently waited for Gene to return in the front seat of the Quattro, it had smelt of whisky, fags, men's aftershave and her mother's French expensive perfume. It should have been a revolting mixture but to Molly it gave her comfort and a sense of security. The Whisky and the fags made her feel safe because it was the smell of Gene Hunt while her mother's perfume made her feel close to her mother...almost like it was a sign that her mother was still with her. She wanted to scream, shout, get angry, toss some chairs about, and slap that bitch Jeannette about until she was out of strength but found that she couldn't. All she could do was allow a few tears slip down her cheeks as she waited for Gene to return with the supplies to help them get through the week. She knew just by looking at Gene and how the team responded to him that he was going to go through one of the darkest moments in his life...worse than Sam's death probably. A part of her did blame Gene for this after all he was the one that had cruelly said those things to her mum when he knew nothing of their relationship, suspended her, left her out in the cold, shagged the very woman that initiated lies about her mother's character and ultimately snatched her mother away from her for the second time...only this time she saw it happen in front of her. No child should ever have to go through what she is going through. But she realised that it would have been too easy to blame it all on Gene, after all her mother did tell her that she had confessed to him about who she is and where she came from. Nobody would have believed her; she didn't believe Sam when he first told her, she remembered how her mum and she were making fun of it in the car for weeks on the way to school. Any other normal person would have reacted the way Gene had but the things that were said and done after wouldn't be easy to explain away especially to the team and to the enquiry that was scheduled to be held in two weeks. She knew that Gene would suffer punishment and ridicule for this and because the team now blames him for what had happened he was going to need a lot of support if he was to get through it. Her mum needed him to take care of her, he can't do that if he breaks down on her and she needed him to help her through this strange world. So Molly Drake vowed to give Gene her support and loyalty, she knew that he was a good man and a good copper, after all we all make mistakes so why should he be any different?

Snapping out of her thoughts she looked at her suitcase that she came in with when she entered this world, she didn't have any time to look through it when she first got here because she was so excited to finally be reunited with her mother even if it only lasted for two hours before her life was shredded to pieces...again. She looked through the cases and found what she was looking for. Her birth certificate with the name of Molly Caroline Drake imprinted on it along with her birth date which was the 7th July 1970 and the hospital of which she was born in along with her mother and father's name imprinted on it. She had also found her passport and her school records, confirmation of the school that she was going to which was the same one that her mother went to (how the hell is Gene going to afford that?) along with a list of school uniforms and textbooks that were required for next year. There was also a copy of her medical records, photos of her and her mother, some cash along with a bank account and a document of guardianship that named Gene Hunt as her legal guardian. Molly was puzzled, how on earth could that appear? She hadn't even looked at it before her mother's death. Something was not right about this place. This place was important but she couldn't quite put her finger on why this place or why Gene was so important to her. She decided to dwell on it another time and went through her luggage to see what else was in.

She found a Sony walkman which made her snort in laughter along with a couple of LPs of 80s, 70s and 60s songs. Molly was always a fan of old music and while she loved her modern 21st century music playing on her IPod, she just loved the quality of the older periods of music. She also found a couple of jeans, pyjamas, underwear, socks, tops and jackets found in her suitcase. No shoes, bags or other accessories just the basics so she would just have to buy some extra. She assumed her mother did the same thing when she got here. She was so engrossed in her findings that she didn't hear the door of the Quattro open and Gene climb in until he addressed her.

"Got everything in that suitcase Molly?"

"Yeah, all the documents that you will need are here along with some basic clothing, I will just have to buy some more in the morning" replied Molly.

"I suppose you are hungry?"

"A little bit."

"Right, well I am too shattered to cook, so are you up for Luigis?" Gene inwardly cringed as he remembered that that was the very same restaurant that her mother was brutally stabbed and murdered in. _Nice going Gene you bloody ignorant bastard!_

Molly knew that Gene was chastening himself for mentioning the place where her mother was killed but she also knew that that was the place where she had spent a blissful two hours with her mum, chatting away happily, sharing hugs and kisses, swapping stories, laughing and eating the spaghetti while Luigi looked on beaming with happiness until it was shattered by Summers when he stormed in, took everyone hostage and confronted her mother, asking her why she was obeying Gene and not at the blag.

"It's ok Gene, I know it was the place where my mum died but I spent two hours beforehand with her and she was at her happiest. Don't beat yourself up too much ok? I need you to keep it together."

Gene just raised an eyebrow in reply and nodded, turning the Quattro they headed for Luigis for take away. He had thought that she would blow up at him but she didn't, she was like Alex in many ways...although he didn't want to know if she had Alex's temper otherwise he would be in a lot of trouble. As they entered Luigis, carrying the suitcase, both Gene and Molly sat quietly on the stools and waited for Luigi to arrive. They noticed the darkened place and how the candles had lit up the room while flowers were laid everywhere from members of the public and from other officers from Fenchurch East and West (the ones that were not corrupt). Slow music was heard throughout the room, music that had a slow sad melody to it. The death of Alex had brought darkness and sorrow over the once happy carefree place that even the customers were quiet. The space where Alex had been killed had been cut off and all that was left was the stained carpet reminding both Gene and Molly the tragedy that had occurred. The team were in their usual places with their backs turned away from Gene, nobody wanted to acknowledge his presence, still reeling over his actions, heads bent down in quiet conversation. Ray was nursing a scotch; Shaz was sitting quietly with her head tucked under Chris's chin as he rubbed her back, both of them with their heads bowed. When they did look up all Gene could see was sadness and anger in their eyes, they were going to confront this problem soon enough but tonight was not the night, things had to cool down and everything was still raw for them. Luigi came with Gene and Molly's take away, him curry and her spaghetti with a bottle of coke and a bottle of wine. He looked at them with mourning in his eyes, Gene knew that Alex meant the world to Luigi, basically treated her like she was his own daughter while Alex had treated him like her father and to have someone as precious and rare as Alex ripped away from him in front of his eyes today was too hard for him to bear. Both gratefully nodded to him and silently went up the stairs that led to the home that belonged to the woman both of them deeply loved and cared about.

Gene took out the spare key and let himself and molly in. Molly looked around her surroundings, the ugly zebra stripped couch, the rug, the coffee table with documents splayed out all over the place, the television in the corner, the small table, the ornaments and plants that had Alex written all over it, the classic books and girly magazines on the bookcase, the empty glasses of wine and the lingering scent of Alex filled the room. It was roomy and comforting, soothing over Molly's senses and calming her down. Almost like she could feel her mother's presence with her, maybe her mum was right when she said she would always be with her. Maybe it would help her help Gene and solve the mystery of this place. Gene had the exact same feeling, it was almost like Alex was alive and was coming home soon after a small briefing with the team or with her superiors. While Gene started to prepare the food, Molly went into the bathroom to get changed and have shower, she took off her blood stained shirt and placed it into a bag that would need to be handed into the police in the morning for evidence. She took out her PJs, dressing gown and socks that she would need for the night and stepped into the warm shower, allowing the warm water to wash away the blood that stained her skin while she scrubbed and washed her hair and skin in order to get rid of the day's dirt off of her.

After getting changed and getting herself comfortable in her mother's room (which she had cleaned after seeing the messy state that it was in) she had a quiet dinner with Gene while watching countdown. They chatted about small things, little details that allowed them to get to know each other better. Gene liked Molly's taste in music and movies while she liked his stories about his time with Alex and with Sam.

"Gene, do you think we can get through this? I mean the enquiry, you with work, me and everything else. We still have to plan mum's funeral."

"I know, I know...I don't know how but we are going to get through this, it's going to be tough and my name will get dragged through the dirt, but its more then I deserve I guess. We will sort out your mum's funeral next week sometime."

"Do you think that D&C will come?"

"Not think luv, I know that they will come and they will make sure I am out of the force for good after I explain my actions."

"You weren't to have known that Jeannette was going to murder mum, she was aiming for me, and mum did what any other mother would've done for their child."

"Yeah, but for everything else, Jeannette, why I suspended yer mum...everything. They will question my competence and judgement. You see Molly they are out for old school coppers like me."

"Then we fight you and me. For mum, For the team. It will take time but we will get there."

"Why aren't you mad at me? Why aren't you throwing me out on me arse?"

"I know the things you said to mum were cruel and below the belt but you were angry, we all do that. I can't blame it all on you."

"How did you..."

"Mum explained everything to me...and yes even the future stuff, our relationship is close you see?"

Gene felt awkward, he didn't mention all that stuff to the super and he was not going to talk about that during the enquiry. His head still had to get around the strange events of today and he still needed to question Summers and Jeannette tomorrow ...it will take every ounce of his control not to kill them both once he saw them. After Molly had said goodnight to Gene and went to bed in her mum's room Gene made himself comfortable on the couch, taking off his boots, jacket and shirt leaving him in his vest and trousers as he try to find a comfortable position, wrapping the blue blanket around him and breathing in Alex's scent. His eyes roamed around the room and saw a small tape on the desk; his heart pounded as he sat up, picked it up and looked at it. It was dated on the night he and Alex had that awful argument, her last words recorded, he was curious but apprehensive at the same time. Curiosity one out in the end and he placed the tape in the tape machine and the words he heard made his heart break all over again.

"_I lost him. I lost Gene, my constant, the one man whom I could rely on. How could I have been so stupid? Why did I tell him the truth? Why couldn't I just lie? Why didn't I just pander to his ego? Why didn't I just tell him something that he could understand? I knew in my heart of hearts that he wouldn't believe me; going through the conversation I wouldn't have believed me. I didn't believe Sam so why should Gene be any different? Summers knew that I would tell him, he knew how Gene would have reacted. He used me. God I am such a total idiot. Some psychologist I am. But those words that Gene said, it hurts, I am not a bad mother...am I? There were all those times that I had to drop Molly off when I got called in on weekends, but I always made sure I was there on birthdays, Christmases, school plays, dances, carnivals everything. But then there were times when she needed me and I wasn't there. It's so hard. I love it here in the 80s. Here I feel alive, loved or at least I did. If only Molly was here with me I would've given my all to Gene. Why can't I have both? Just once can I be the one that makes the rules? Why do I have to choose between the love I have for Gene and the love that I have for Molly? It's not fair. It doesn't matter now. Gene hates me. All I can do now is hope and pray that I can get back to you molls. But I can't bear to live life without him. This is madness. If I love Gene, why do I push him away? Why do you I hide myself from him? Is it because I am afraid to commit? Is it something that we all go through I dunno. But you go through life thinking how many people in one lifetime you can love. I think I have been lucky, I have met more than one. Stuffed those ones up though. Pete abandoned me and I just gave up on love then. I am such a bloody coward. I should've just admitted to him how I felt about him long ago. Why is it so goddamn hard to tell him how much I love him? How every time I look in his eyes and feel that he is the only one for me. Just say it you bloody coward, just say it. I love you Gene Hunt."_

The tape stopped and the tears that had been building in Gene's eyes finally broke free, slowly streaming down his face while he covered his face with one hand. He allowed himself to let go and grieve for the one woman that he had ever loved. All the sadness, regret, remorse, sorrow, anger, guilt and shame overtake him as he cried for everything that they could have had and for all the things that he had said and done to her in the past. All he ever wanted was for her to return the love that he had felt for her. All he ever wanted was to hear those three words come out from her mouth. He slowly curled up on the couch, covering himself with the blanket right up to his chin, breathing in her scent and closed his eyes and dreamt of her while the tears kept coming. Just for one night, he Gene Hunt, allowed himself to cry to sleep.

**Man this chapter was so hard for me writing. I was in tears writing this piece. I don't know when the next update will be due to uni but bear with me. For the mean time some reviews will be good. **


End file.
